God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! is the second episode of VeggieTales. The first story is a loose parody of "The Grapes of Wrath" by John Steinbeck, while the second is a parody of "Gillian's Island". Plot On the countertop, Bob tells Larry that he ran into a guy named Marco after walking home from his bowling league. Marco says that when his little sister makes him made and says she's sorry, his mom says he needs to forgive her. Larry then tells the story of "The Grapes of Wrath." The Grapes of Wrath (See the full page for the plot.) Bob congratulates Larry on the story, but asks him if that's how the story goes. Larry says yes and winks at him. The Forgive-O-Matic This episode doesn't include a silly song, but rather a commercial hosted by Scallion #1. In this commercial, Scallion #1 is dressed as a salesmen and tells the audience (Bob, Larry, and Junior) that the bad things we do is called sin and we need to be forgiven when we do. He then introduces the Forgive-O-Matic, a useless invention that supposedly forgives your sins when you use the dial and hit the button. He also says when you order now you will receive a set of indestructible knives, to prove so, he has a potato who works as a miner from West Virginia who says that he and his coworkers dug through solid granite with the steak knives, and they are still going strong. All of a sudden, Junior comes on stage and tells Scallion #1 that he knows lots of people who have been forgiven and they didn't even need his product. He says that if we ask God for forgiveness, then he will. Knowing that no one will buy his product after what Junior said, Scallion #1 comes up with other untrue capabilities about the product and even introduces a Chia Forgive-O-Matic. Junior tells Scallion #1 to say goodnight as the lights go out. Scallion #1 chases after Junior but trips over a cart that holds the Chia Forgive-O-Matic. Larry's Lagoon (See full page for main plot.) Production After Big Idea finished Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Phil woke up after sleeping for two days and began to wonder what he and everyone could make next. He then thought of a puppet skit he wrote in bible college called the Forgive-O-Matic. Phil gave the script to fellow animator Chris Olson to animate and direct while he went to figure of a longer story. As he was working on what he could work on next, he was thinking of spoofing classic literature, something that he and Mike were thinking about before the first episode came up. The spoofs they came up with were "Bridge over pumpkin pie", "War and peaches", "Madame Blueberry" (which would be made into an episode years later), and "The Grapes of Wrath." Phil decided to go with the latter. After Grapes of Wrath was done, Phil and Mike went out to dinner to think of the second segment. Mike and him came up with Larry's Lagoon, a spoof of the popular 60s' sitcom, Gilligan's Island. Characters * Bob * Larry * Archibald Asparagus * Junior Asparagus * Qwerty * Pa Grape * Ma Grape * Tom Grape * Rosie Grape * Dad Asparagus * Scallion #1 * Henry * Archibald Asparagus * Lovely Asparagus * Palmy Home media VHS *Word Entertainment (original release, 1999) *Lyrick Studios (1999', 2001') *Warner Home Video (2004) *Sony Wonder (2004) DVD *Warner Home Video (2004) *Sony Wonder (2004) Fun Facts Trivia *This episode was the first for several things: **The first appearance of Pa Grape and his family, as well as Henry's and Lovely's first appearances. This also marks the last appearance of Ma Grape and Rosie. **The first episode to not have a Silly Song. People wrote to Big Idea asking what happened to the Silly Song. **The first episode where the segments are connected. **The first episode to not have a letter from a child. **The first episode episode to spoof classic literature. **The first episode where Qwerty has two verses on one episode. **The first episode that shows more of the kitchen countertop. *This episode was the last for several things: **The last speaking appearance of both Ma and Rosie Grape. **The last voice appearance of Larry's lower dopey voice. *The Forgive-O-Matic segment was based a puppetshow Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki did at Bible college. *The sound effect of the boat motor in the second segment was actually Mike Nawrocki making a motor boat sound with his mouth. The grapes' car motor was also a sound effect made by Kurt Heinecke using his mouth as well. *Larry's original daydream that caused him to crash the boat was that his nose would come off his face and float around him. Remarks *This is the first time the Veggie characters have facial hair. In this case, it's Bob and Larry. *Larry blowing on the sail of his raft is a form of cartoon physics. *Larry blowing on the sail is not how sailboats work. *When the grapes sing their song in their car, they sing about smiling seldom and never laughing. All they do is smile and laugh. Goofs *The car's wheels are shown flying in one shot. *One shadow suddenly disappears. *Pa and Ma's glasses clip through their noses. *The car's tires are clipping through the ground when they're driving. *The car hitting the bump doesn't damage the car when it should've. *Rose's pigtails are displayed in front of the stump instead of behind it in one shot. *Dad's tie was flashing when Pa Grape was admitting they were teasing Junior. *Tom's hat clips through the car *The grapes' car twitches as they drive away from Junior's house. *In the scene where the grapes wonder what Junior is, Ma Grape's (who is in the car) mouth flashes. *The knive cache is removed after it falls. *Palmy's coconuts are floating and are not connected. *Palmy's leaves clip through. Real World References *The Chia Forgive-O-Matic is a spoof on Chia pets, which they're often sold after Thanksgiving. *Bob mentions about a movie star and another girl that were gonna be part of the trip. The movie star he's referring to is Ginger Grant from "Gillian's Island". The other girl is probably Mary Ann Summers. *Qwerty is seen playing Pong before pulling up the first Bible verse. Pong is a real life video game and one of the world's first video games ever created. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:1990s Episodes